Wonderful Day In Japan
by namitsu2125T
Summary: Kai dan teamnya pergi ke Jepang untuk belajar tentang dance dengan seorang koreografer terkenal disana. Di mulai dari moment kecil antara Kai dan Naeun saat di kebun teh hijau dan berakhir dengan kecemburuan Kai saat latihan dance.


Tittle» Wonderful Day In Japan.

Author » Namitsu Titi

Rate » T

Genre » Friendship, bit romance

Cast » Kim Jongin as Kai [EXO], Son Naeun [A PINK], Moon Jongup [B.A.P], Luna [f(x)]

Summary » Kai dan teamnya pergi ke Jepang untuk belajar tentang dance dengan seorang koreografer terkenal disana.  
Di mulai dari moment kecil antara Kai dan Naeun saat di kebun teh hijau dan berakhir dengan kecemburuan Kai saat latihan dance.

Disclaimer » Semua cast milik orang tuanya masing-masing dan Tuhan YME. Popularitas Cast milik agency dan diri nya masing-masing. tapi, alur cerita milik saya.

.

.  
Happy Reading

.

_'Ddrrrtt...ddrrrrrtt...'__  
_Sebuah ponsel berwarna putih, bergetar di atas meja dekat ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah koper yang berukuran standar.  
Naeun, yeoja yang sedang menikmati acara TV dengan posisi duduk bersila di atas sofa, bangkit mengambil ponselnya.  
From : Kai  
_'Naeun, sudah siap belum ?' _

Jari mungilnya mengetikkan sebuah kalimat untuk membalas pesan tersebut.  
"Sudah, Kai. Cepat kesini, sebentar lagi berangkat."

Sent...

_'Ne, ne. Aku kesana sekarang.'__  
_.

"Kau bawa handycam nya, kan ?."  
"He'um." Naeun mengangguk mengiyakan.  
Naeun memasang headsetnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya sambil menyamankan duduknya.  
Baru beberapa detik, Kai melepaskan headset yang terpasang di telinga kananya. Sontak, Naeun membuka matanya dan akan melayangkan protes tapi,  
"Berbagi itu indah." Kai tersenyum polos seraya memasang headset yang dilepasnya dari Naeun ke telinga kirinya.  
Naeun hanya bisa mengeluarkan protesannya dalam bentuk helaan nafas dan memejamkan matanya lagi.

_Namitsutiti_

.  
Mobil yang di tumpangi Naeun dan Kai berhenti di sebuah bandara, dimana mereka akan melakukan penerbangan ke Jepang.  
"Kalian lama sekali. kami keriting tahu, menunggu kalian."  
Gerutu Jongup yang melihat kedatangan Kai dan Naeun.  
"Mianhae, oppa. Kalau menunggu lama." Ucap Naeun merasa bersalah.  
"Tak usah seperti itu Naeun. Mereka saja yang terlalu semangat datang. Toh kita belum ketinggalan pesawat"  
Ujar Kai, kemudian memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Namun, tak lama Kai berkata seperti itu, pengumuman keberangkatan ke Jepang pun terdengar.

.  
Kai merasa bosan, tak ada yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Naeun yang duduk di sampingnya telah terlelap dan kalaupun melihat pemandangan luar, itu malah ide yang sangat buruk. Yeah cuma ada gumpalan-gumpalan awal yang berwarna putih.  
Kai tersenyum tipis melihat Naeun yang tertidur pulas. Perlahan, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas pundak Naeun. Kemudian, ikut memejamkan matanya.

.  
"Hahhh...segarnya..."

Naeun menghirup udara segar yang beraroma khas daun teh hijau. Kai membuka kaca mobil, ikut menghirup aroma daun teh yang membuatnya terasa segar dan nyaman.  
Sebelum mereka pergi ke tempat pelatihan dance, mereka akan menginap di vila guru mereka yang berada di dekat kebun teh.  
"Naeun...cukup menikmatinya. Tutup kembali kacanya. Udara malam tak baik." Ucap Kai, mengingatkan.

"Sebentar lagi, Kai."

"Naeun..."  
Dengan ogah-ogahan, Naeun menutup kaca mobilnya. Ia melipatkan tangannya di depan dadanya, masih dengan ekspresi cemberut, Ia kesal pada Kai.  
"Appo...!"

Naeun mengusap-ngusap pipinya yang telah di cubit Kai.  
Kai gemas dengan ekspresi Naeun, jadinya yah kaya gitu  
Kai terkekeh melihat ekspresi campuran Naeun yang sedang cemberut, kesal, dan marah.

.  
"Kau mau apa, Jongup oppa ?" Tanya Naeun yang melihat namja itu sedang menekan tombol music player.  
"Olah raga pagi."  
"Hm ? Olah raga ? Kenapa pake musik?."

"Iya. olah raga ngedance. Mau ikutan ?"  
"Hmm begitu. ok, aku ikut."  
Alunan musik mulai terdengar. Mereka mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya.

.

_Namitsutiti_

.  
Kai keluar dari kamarnya sambil sesekali menguap.  
Ia mendengar samar suara musik dari luar. Lantas, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke sana.  
"Kai..." Panggil Luna dari arah dapur sambil memegang gelas yang berisi susu putih.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menengok ke arah Luna.  
"Mau kemana ?" Tanya Luna, menaruh gelasnya di meja makan.  
"Aku mendengar suara musik dari luar." Jawabnya.  
"Aku ikut."

.  
"Woaahh... kalian ngedance tidak ngajak-ngajak eoh ?" Ucap Luna yang melihat Naeun dan Jongup sedang nge-dance.  
"Hehe. Mian. Aku kira kau belum bangun." Kata Jongup, sambil nyengir.  
"Kai.. Luna... ayo dance bareng." Ajak Naeun.

"Boleh juga"

Kai mulai memposisikan dirinya diantara Jongup dan Naeun. Ia tak Jongup berlama-lama di dekat Naeun.  
"Sepertinya seru " Luna ikut memposisikan diri.

.  
"Naeun, ayo jalan-jalan ke kebun teh. Mumpung masih pagi." Ajak Kai pada yeoja itu yang duduk di sampingnya.

Naeun langsung berbinar senang.  
"Ayo !" Semangatnya yang langsung berdiri dari duduknya.  
Kai tersenyum melihatnya semangat. Kemudian, ia ikut berdiri.  
"Tunggu sebentar, "  
Naeun berlarian kecil masuk ke dalam, sedangkan Kai mengerut bingung melihat Naeun Yang malah masuk ke dalam. Tak lama, Naeun muncul sambil membawa handycam.  
"Untuk apa bawa itu ?"  
"Untuk nanti disana "  
Kai manggut-manggut.

.

.

To Be Continued.


End file.
